dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Khumar Hamilton
Khumar Hamilton is the younger half-brother of the tragic Donte "Emeraldon" McArthur in Prime-Comprehensive Gerosha universes in The Gerosha Chronicles. His father is unknown, but he was a child conceived in rape. His mother was Betty McArthur, who is also Donte's mother. He is the husband to Lindsay Hamilton, and a brother-in-law to Dolly "the Earwig" Malestrom. He first appeared in the 2005 version of Ciem, remaining canon all the way up to Ciem: Vigilante Centipede before he was written out of existence for Sodality. Character bio Early life Khumar was born some time shortly after Donte was, though as a result of his mother being raped by a stranger. Betty harbored bitterness that the event happened. She took care of the child at Hector's assistance, but never learned to love her second son. Khumar picked up on this immediately, and knew right away that it was abnormal. When Hector was murdered and Donte became Emeraldon in response, Betty became especially bitter. She only kept Khumar around to honor Hector's memory. When he was old enough, Khumar left the house and had his last name changed to Hamilton, so that he could establish himself as his own man. He nevertheless remained close to his older half-brother, Donte. Eventually, Khumar met the Weiss sisters Dolly and Lindsay, and got involved with them. He took a particular liking to Lindsay, and after the two could no longer control themselves around each other, they decided the time was right to wed. Khumar aspired to be a farmer, since he did not inherit the Emwault power genes from Hector that allowed Donte to become Emeraldon. Lindsay, uncertain what she was good for in life outside of being a housewife, was ecstatic about the thought of living on a farm. ''Ciem'' / Vigilante Centipede Main article: Ciem (webcomic), Ciem: Vigilante Centipede Khumar is seen with Lindsay talking in Jeraime and Dolly's living room. As they talk about their lives, they begin looking through old photo albums. They deduce from pictures of Donte with Candi in those photos that the new "Candi Stevens" girl at Viron University - that they could have sworn they've seen being harassed by other students - is none other than Donte's own Candi Flippo. They discuss reaching out to Candi, so that she doesn't have to continue to feel like she is alone. However, the Hebbleskin Gang sends Justin Hogan to the house along with several goons. Only Khumar, by sheer determination, manages to flee. Jeraime, Dolly, and Lindsay are all captured by the Hebbleskins. Jeraime is then turned into Musaran to serve Arfaas' bidding. Dolly and Lindsay are tortured and kept in prison, driving them nearly insane. Khumar becomes part of an underground resistance that grows as Merle Hourvitz turns the Dirbine/Evansville police into Duke Arfaas' personal goon squad. Khumar isn't seen again until some time after Candi is able to reunite him with Lindsay. Some time after the story's events, they return safely to their home on the farm and start a family. ''Ciem 2'' / Nuclear Crisis Main article: Ciem 2, Ciem: Nuclear Crisis At this point in the storyline, Khumar's farm is doing very successful business. He hosts a bonfire night one fall evening. Candi and Donte are in attendance. Candi recounts in her journal how she and Donte tried to conceive a child that evening in Khumar's cornfields, unsuccessfully. Other than having a daughter named Charisse, little else is known of Khumar's fate after this. Personality Khumar is usually pretty laid back, not nearly as mopey and brooding as his older half-brother. However, he does suffer from a bit of an inferiority complex. He also doesn't handle himself well when under extreme amounts of stress. This is shown when Ellie and Laurie locate him and assure he's alive, only for him to panic that they might be Hebbleskin spies. He pulls out a gun to threaten them, before Lindsay arrives to calm him down. Little else was done with Khumar's development beyond Ciem, as he was only ever meant to be a supporting character. Development Early concept in Classic Gerosha Ciem.]] As a supporting character with very little screen time, Khumar has never had the opportunity to be developed to any particularly complex degree. He started out as a bit part in the 2005 Ciem with almost no lines, and was created solely to establish the fact that Donte did have a family of some sort. His marriage to Lindsay made Donte and Dolly's family trees merge into one, providing some resemblance of a complexity of character relations into the plot. He was named after Kumar Patel from Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle, because the Dozerfleet founder found the name amusing. Khumar Hamilton's name is also a bit of an evolution process. In 2005, Emeraldon was known as merely "Captain Emerald." Since the Emeraldon suit had not been designed yet, Donte wore a generic "Captain Hero" outfit that came standard with The Sims 2. Khumar and Lindsay had the last name of "Emeraldo," which was the name of a member of the Metallic Voyagers before masculine Emeraldo was replaced in Stationery Voyagers development with a feminine Esmeralda. Khumar operated with the last name of "Emeraldo" all throughout 2005. However, March of 2006 saw the arrival of Despair Gerosha when there were too many problems developing within Gerosha Prime to continue production of works inside of it. "Captain Emerald" was eventually replaced with "Emeraldon" for Donte's name, though he still wore the generic Captain Emerald suit. Khumar's last name was changed to Hamilton due to the fact that Anyce and John B. Hamilton were characters in Replox: Abstract Foundations. It was seen as convenient to recycle their surname. As the means to explore farm life for Sims improved, the Dozerfleet founder decided to give Khumar a farm to experiment with. This carried over into Nuclear Crisis also. Khumar the farmer In the 2007 Ciem webcomic, Khumar is about to get his farm. Ciem: Vigilante Centipede has it that Khumar has already purchased the farm. The house where Candi and Donte have sex is a temporary residence for Donte; one that Khumar is in the middle of selling, as Donte is preparing to be shipped to Qatar to battle Hebbleskin forces there. While some stock footage was shot of Khumar's farm for use in Nuclear Crisis scenes meant to be equivalents to Ciem 2 scenes, the cancellation of Nuclear Crisis ensured that Khumar's life on the farm was never explored fully. Removal from canon His last chance to have his farm and associated lifestyle was also removed due to him being written out of existence in 2012. This was because the new Cataclysmic Gerosha timeline that Sodality takes place in had a narrative structure in which Khumar didn't make much sense. His being written out of existence for Sodality also meant he was written out of Donte's origin story: Of Emeralds and Sapphires. See also * Lindsay Hamilton * The Earwig * Emeraldon * Ciem * ''Ciem'' (webcomic) * Ciem: Vigilante Centipede External links * Scrapped Gerosha ideas gallery at DeviantArt Category: Ciem 1 characters Category: Ciem 2 characters Category: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede characters Category: Ciem: Nuclear Crisis characters Category: Incarcerated heroes Category:Characters